morceaux choisis
by ylg
Summary: edit : regroupement de mes trois oneshots sur Barry, version manga. au menu : un beau morceau de fille, un grand maigre indécoupable, et ce qui devrait être son ultime chef d'oeuvre ? attention, contient toujours pas mal de glauque et de nawak.
1. où Barry fait son marché

Titre : un morceau de choix  
Auteur : ylg  
Base : FMA, mangaverse  
Chronologie / spoil : chapitres 30-31 (tome 8)  
Genre : pré-dissection  
Couple : Barry / Riza…?  
Rating : PG –13 / T  
Disclaimers : les personnages de Barry et Riza appartiennent à Arakawa Hiromu. Dulcinée, c'est la faute de Cervantes. La boucherie, je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche éperdument, à vrai dire.  
Note : j'étais assez contente de ce que j'avais produit sur la version animée de Barry, mais sa version dessinée était jalouse… alors voilà.  
Avertissements divers : Barry. Boucherie. Sous-entendus sexuels. Langage peu châtié.

oOo

Bon _sang_ comme elle était belle, se disait Barry en regardant la jeune femme passer devant lui. Il savait bien que mieux valait pour sa carcasse qu'il se planquât, mais ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait rien découpé. Rien de tel qu'un marché pour satisfaire ce manque ; embusqué dans une ruelle sombre, il jouissait d'une vue imprenable sur un étal de boucher.

Il caressait en silence son propre hachoir, laissant échapper bien malgré lui quelques grincements. Les coups de hachoirs donnés d'une main experte par le garçon-boucher à quelques mètres de lui résonnaient au fond de son armure. Oh, le bruit de la viande juste ferme qui cède sous le tranchant ! le crissement des tendons qui essaient bien de résister, mais qu'un mouvement du poignet bien placé force à rompre ! le murmure des bordures de graisse rapidement épluchées !

Des lustres auparavant, quand il était encore bien jeune, la maîtresse d'école avait voulu faire lire à sa classe un grand classique parlant d'un fou tapant sur des moulins. Barry n'en avait retenu que la rencontre avec Dulcinée la bien-nommée qui attendrissait des quartiers de bœuf massifs du plat de la main…

Derrière l'étal, surgissant de nulle part entre les carcasses pendantes et les piles de côtelettes, la belle fille blonde avait paru. Bon, elle serrait contre elle un sachet de fruits et d'épicerie et ne semblait pas se passionner spécialement pour la boucherie, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle !

Ça faisait _si_ longtemps qu'il n'avait découpé aucun corps… celui qui se balançait là, presque juste sous son nez, semblait tombé du ciel. Des courbes là où il fallait, qui bougeaient bien comme il fallait quand elle marchait… elle serait sans doute un véritable plaisir à émincer.

Les filles étaient tellement plus agréables à découper ! les enfants ou les vieux, ça n'était pas drôle, ils ne résistaient pas assez quand ils étaient encore vivants, et trop une fois morts : les uns trop cartilagineux, les autres trop… ben, trop vieux, durcis, racornis. Les hommes musclés avaient tendance à abuser côté tendons ; s'ils avaient de magnifiques tranches de muscles, ils comptaient aussi trop de 'nerfs'. Les gros étaient trop fatigants, le hachoir s'y enfonçait comme dans du beurre et s'y noyait. Bien sûr, tout ça pimentait la chose, mais il préférait tout de même la facilité.

Et les filles, les filles si jolies à regarder quand elles trottinaient dans la rue, vraiment, se révélaient d'autant plus exquises quand elles lui tombaient entre les pattes. Oui, mieux elles étaient proportionnées, plus agréable c'était à découper. Le puzzle de la chair n'en était que plus beau. Après tout, une fois écorchées, elles restaient égales à elles-mêmes et révélaient toute leur beauté intérieure…

Et la belle fille blonde faisait allégrement aller ses jambons, balançant ses miches. D'un pas décidé, elle s'éloignait. Sa démarche faisait venir l'eau à la bouche du boucher. Barry resserra sa prise sur son hachoir ; la fille semblait arborer une étiquette « premier choix ». Son regard de prédateur ne la laisserait pas filer.

Se coulant dans l'ombre, Barry se mit en marche, bien décidé à suivre cette délicieuse proie. La chasse promettait d'être excitante ; l'espace d'un instant, c'est elle qui mènerait le jeu, l'entraînant à travers la ville, sur son territoire peut-être, et il suivrait comme un mouton. Puis, ils finiraient bien par atteindre un endroit où aucun curieux ne viendraient les déranger, où aucun pique-assiette ne viendrait lui disputer ce tendron, et il s'en ferait un festin.

Belle entre les belles, corps tendre et caractère bien trempé, celle-ci, se disait Barry, serait sans doute son chef-d'œuvre. L'accomplissement de sa carrière d'équarrisseur. La rencontre de sa vie.

oOo

mouais. Ben, je préférais l'autre version, tout de même. Celle de l'anime. Pas vous ?


	2. opération séduction

Tant que j'en suis à éditer tout ceci, je tiens à signaler à une certaine personne ayant reviewé la fic précédente que lorsqu'un sommaire annonce "(**manga**) un Barry évadé du 5ème labo fait son marché. attention, y'a du gore. et du **spoil sur les prépubs du manga**."  
et qu'à l'intérieur l'en-tête de la fic précise encore "**Chronologie /** **Spoil : chapitres 30-31 (tome 8**)"...

alors _en général_ il est tout à fait normal que ça ne ressemble _pas _à la série animée et que ça aille _au-delà_ du tome 6. Enfin bon, s'il y a ici quelqu'un qui ne sait pas compter jusqu'à 7, moi je ne peux pas y faire grand' chose...

Par pitié, faites un peu attention !! J'aimerais bien que les petites notes et les avertissements -là pour protéger les lecteurs innocents, à l'origine- servent à quelque chose d'autre qu'à décorer.

* * *

**Titre : **quelqu'un qu'il ne découpera pas  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Fandom : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Pairing : **Barry the Chopper/Watteau Farman  
**Rating : **PG / K+  
**Disclaimer : **les personnages sont à Arakawa Hiromu, et l'idée première de coller ces deux-là ensemble revient à TerrierLee, je crois (sa série était à mourir de rire !! XD )

écrite pour againsttheclok, défi#9 : "séduction"  
(temps utilisé : environ 32 minutes)

**Notes :** basé sur le manga, mais j'ai la flemme de vérifier les chapitres. Je crois que ça doit être quelque part dans les tomes 9 à 10.  
(repost ; initialement publiée le 9 novembre 2006)

oOo

Barry n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à son apparence. Les corps des autres, oui, toujours. Le sien, non. Seul ce qui peut se découper pouvait l'attirer ; sa propre chair, il n'en avait cure.  
Alors, maintenant qu'il était dans cette armure, même s'il avait appris à s'en servir, à la faire bouger comme bon lui semblait et même comment effrayer les gens en ôtant sa tête pour leur montrer le vide à l'intérieur, il avait oublié qu'il n'était plus un véritable être humain, qu'il n'avait plus d'expression faciale ou que ses mouvements manquaient terriblement de grâce. La belle affaire, et alors ? aurait-il rétorqué, si on lui avait fait remarquer.  
Parce qu'il n'avait pas lui-même réalisé que ça n'était pas évident, cet état, pour séduire quelqu'un.

Mais aussi, il n'avait jamais tenté de séduire qui que ce soit, avant, même du temps où il avait un vrai corps. A cette jolie blonde qui lui plaisait tant, il n'a rien fait pour la draguer, s'est contenté de baver après en espérant pouvoir la découper sans même penser à trouver comme l'obtenir d'elle, sans s'en emparer de force. Bon, elle le méritait, sans doute, mais c'était un peu humiliant quand même, de s'être réduit à l'état de petit toutou obéissant devant elle, quand il repensait.  
Mais justement, il n'y pensait pas beaucoup. Il pensait à quelqu'un d'autre. Et il se demandait ce qu'il avait dans la tête –même s'il l'oubliait, il n'y avait après tout que de l'air dans un casque vide avec un sceau de sang dedans- à essayer de séduire ce grand maigrichon qu'on lui avait collé comme garde du corps : ce type était osseux de partout, il ne serait franchement pas drôle à découper. Et pourtant, il lui plaisait.

Peut-être parce que ce type lui-même le considérait comme quelqu'un –et pas quelque chose- d'intéressant, une source de renseignements, une personne avec qui converser, apprendre, comparer un savoir, et à qui en transmettre un autre. Ça le dépassait un peu, comme notion, mais bon, si Farman voulait les occuper tous les deux ensemble au lieu de se laisser chacun dans leur coin, l'un rouiller l'autre moisir, tant mieux !

Alors il s'appliqua autant qu'il put pour suivre et comprendre les échecs que l'adjudant lui enseignait patiemment. Quand il eut assimilé les principes de base, ça devint même amusant.

Naïvement, il espéra arriver un jour prochain à battre son professeur improvisé sur son propre terrain, et ainsi l'impressionner. Mais pour le moment, ça ne marchait pas beaucoup. Ce qui fit qu'en attendant, il se reporta sur une toute autre stratégie et mit tout ce qu'il put de sensualité dans son jeu.  
Quoi, il n'était pas parvenu à l'affrioler avec ses histoires de tripes ? he bien, il lui restait encore le charme éhonté, oui, parfaitement !  
Bouche entr'ouverte, grands yeux innocents pour le regarder jouer ou langoureusement mi-clos quand il réfléchissait ; il déplaçait ses pièces en faisant semblant d'hésiter, et les posait avec un grand sourire. Entre deux coups, il s'appliquait à prendre des poses suggestives et lancer des œillades à Farman s'il venait à lever le nez du plateau de jeu pour le regarder.

Il y avait juste un détail crucial qu'il oubliait : peu importait que Farman fut ou non à même d'être intéressé par un tueur en série psychopathe coincé sous l'apparence d'une armure vide : tous ses efforts de séduction perdaient énormément en efficacité, bloqué comme il l'était dans une grosse boîte de conserve inexpressive…


	3. chef d'oeuvre ultime

**Titre : **chef-d'œuvre ultime  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Fandom : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Pairing : **Barry x lui-même  
**Rating : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa-sensei, je ne sais pas ce qui vous est passé par la tête le jour où vous avez créé Barry, mais je m'inquiète des effets qu'a votre personnage sur mon pauvre petit cerveau.

**Notes : **mangaverse, basé sur les chapitres 37 à 41, il me semble (tomes 9 et 10 en tout cas) ; mais cette fois si vous avez lu juste le tome 9 vous savez tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur c't affaire (spoil free ! yeah !)  
(repost ; initialement publiée le 12 novembre 2006)

oOo

Barry cligna des yeux –ou en fait, _aurait_ cligné des yeux s'il n'avait eu un heaume vide pour tête- n'osant croire ce qu'il voyait. Le corps en face de lui était absolument _parfait_. Bien bâti, de beaux muscles juste comme il fallait, ni trop ni trop peu, assez de viande à découper, assez de graisse, apparemment, pour la séparer sans trop de difficulté des os, mais pas trop quand même, dans laquelle son hachoir s'enfoncerait pour rien sinon.  
Il frissonna de toute son armure, qui cliqueta doucement. S'il avait eu une langue, il se serait léché les lèvres de gourmandise.

Ce corps _était_ bel et bien parfait, mis à part bien sûr l'odeur de décomposition qui s'en dégageait. Il _fallait_ qu'il le découpe. Parce qu'il lui plaisait tant, il voulait vraiment, vraiment, le passer au fil de son hachoir. Il voulait se l'approprier ainsi, et vite. Et puis, ajoutait la part rationnelle de son esprit détraqué, après tout, ce corps était _le sien_, à la base. Il n'avait jamais remarqué avant, quand il l'habitait, à quel point il serait génial à trancher et à débiter, il ne l'avait jamais regardé sous cet angle. _Son_ corps, il devait être libre d'en faire ce qu'il voulait. Et laisser pourrir ainsi un tel corps, c'était un crime ! il ne devait surtout pas le laisser gâcher plus longtemps.

Une vague de plaisir, de fierté, d'émerveillement le parcourut : le Boucher découpant son _propre corps_ –et y survivrait- voilà qui serait le chef-d'œuvre ultime en Boucherie !  
Il affermit sa prise sur son hachoir, prit son élan.  
« Petit petit petit ! viens voir Papa ! »

oOo

aaarg, quatrième fic sur Barry, dont troisième sur le manga, il serait grand' temps que je m'arrête, maintenant, non ? (en plus, pour lui, je préfère toujours la première que j'ai écrite, moua, la seule sur l'anime éè...)


End file.
